A magnetic resonance imaging system was in development to allow one to make in vivo nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and electron paramagnetic resonance(EPR) images from a single animal. The system is designed to provide data on oxygen conc entration in a tumor (using EPR oximetry technique) which will be combined with MRI studies of the same tumor.